The present invention relates a device and method for recovering anaesthetic during the use of inhaled anesthetics.
Such devices and methods are disclosed through SE-B 459 155 and SE-B-515 217, for instance. The purpose of such a device is to reduce the consumption of anaesthetic preparations when treating a patient, since preparations such as Fluothane-(2-bromine-2-chlorine-1,1,1-trifluorethane) are often relatively expensive. According to older, convertional technology the anaesthetic preparation is conducted away to the surroundings together with the air exhaled and is therefore lost, as well as contaminating the surroundings.
However, these devices are unable to compensate the loss of moisture upon exhalation. It would also be desirable to be able to improve the reflection efficiency, i.e. the proportion of exhaled anaesthetic which is absorbed and returned to the gas inhaled.
Against this background, the object of the present invention is to alleviate this deficiency in the known devices and methods, and to increase the reflection efficiency.